thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fight for the Beach II (OUA)
Fight for the Beach 'is the tenth episode of the second season of Once Upon an Apocalypse and the second in the 3 part episode. It was written by JtheAlphabetBoy and developed by JTheAlphabetBoy and AquaSoloSky. Synopsis ''The battle comes to a head when Drake and Paul decide to "talk". However, the consequences of a battle of this scale are finally realised. Plot Paul walks over to the fence and decides to try and talk things out. Drake simply says to end all of this Paul can just hand over the school. Karen runs out and says that it's all just a lie and Drake would kill everyone. Drake signals to Martha, who aims at Karen, but is shot down by Sandra. All hell then breaks loose. Inside the school, Beth is tending to Marcus, while Nina sobs over him. Jay comforts her and hers the gunfire outside. He's about to leave when Rebecca runs in and says that there's a perfect point for a sniper to be used. Jay nods and follows her. Marie is hugging Aaron and Lizzie crying about how they shouldn't have to live in this world. Back outside, gunfire is going everywhere. Toni and Billie, two members of Drake's group, were attempting to open the gates but were killed by Richard. Paul yells to Drake to just surrender, but Drake doesn't go along with it and shoots Karen in the leg. Nick eventually gets the gates open and Drake's group begins to head in. However, Robert is shot. Drake looks around and notices Jay on top of a small tower, with a sniper rifle. Paul quickly orders everyone to go inside. Once inside, Sonia asks what the plan is. Paul says that they need Jay to fend off Drake's group until they can get out of the school. Polly asks Max about how Marcus is doing. Max replies that he'll live, but it would take time before they could move him. Rebecca and Jack, who're holding the doors, feel banging on the other side. Rebecca then worries that Jay had been hurt because of her and the door is pushed open. Mitchell warns everyone to get down before he is shot by Nick. Marie screams and kills Nick with Paul's gun. Wendy gets the kids behind her. Drake looks at Rebecca and Jack, who are on the floor in front of him. In a slow-motion sequence, Marie runs to Drake and aims the gun at him. He grabs it and turns in while she pulls the trigger, pointing it at Polly. Polly's head jerks as she is shot. Drake pulls out his knife and stabs Marie in the stomach, the others screaming. "Who's next?" Drake asks. Other Cast '''Co-Starring * Ian Harding as Drake * Madison Lintz as Jenna * Michelle Ang as Karen * Amy Leigh Hickman as Kitty Roland * Bailee Madison as Brianna O'Connor * Chandler Riggs as Aaron * Samira Wiley as Sonia * Megan Carpentier as Lizzie * Jenna Coleman as Laurin * E. Roger Mitchell as Robert * Jan Harrelson as Nick * Amber Dawn Fox as Martha * Pearl Mackie as Toni * Billie Piper as Billie Deaths * Martha * Toni * Billie * Robert * Mitchell * Nick * Polly * Marie Trivia * First (and Last) appearance of Toni * First (and Last) appearance of Billie * Last appearance of Martha * Last appearance of Robert * Last appearance of Mitchell * Last appearance of Nick * Last appearance of Ella Category:Once Upon an Apocalypse Category:Episodes